


Na jaką plebanie tupta jeż?

by mervelon



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Clergymen, F/F, F/M, FBI, Government, Hedgehog - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Nun, Other, Presbyteries, Priest, Rape, Religion, Spy - Freeform, church, mafia, pope
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervelon/pseuds/mervelon
Summary: Agent FBI Jacob Felczynski po dwóch latach od śmierci swojego partnera, postanawia znowu zabrać sie do pracy w terenie. W nową lecz niezwykle tajną sprawę jest zamieszany sam...papież





	1. Sos do spagetti

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli jesteś z poza tajnego stowarzyszenia NPT to nie wiem jak tu sie dostałeś, ale miłego czytania. Jeśli są jakieś błędy daj mi znać

-Cholera nadepnąłem  
-na szkoleniu kazali wypatrywać na ziemi drobnych górek i dołków, co jest z tobą agencie Felczynsky  
-Kurwa nie wiem, co my teraz zrobimy, jeśli zdejmie któryś z nas stopę choć na milimetr w mrugnięcie oka zginiemy przez wybuch  
-Spokojnie, mam plan- odpowiedział  
-Jaki?- na twarzy Felczynskiego malowała sie mieszanka niepokoju, wściekłości i strachu.  
-ja zostanę, dam ci jakieś 2 sekundy na uciekniecie na bezpieczna odległość...  
-chyba ci sie w głowie poprzewracało- krzyknął agent -nikt nie zostaje, rozumiesz?!  
-Ale...  
-żadne pieprzone ALE- wykrzyczał Felczynsky  
Fred gwałtownie pociągnął Jacoba za koszule i chciał zakneblować mu dłoń, jednak przebiegłość i szybkość udaremniły mu obezwładnienie Jacoba  
-Fred pamiętasz miałem przyjść do ciebie ma kolacje, mieliśmy ja zjeść wraz twoja żoną Paulin?!!- mówił Jacob we łzami w oczach  
-powiedz jej, ze jest, była i bedzie zawsze miłością mojego życia  
-zamknij sie w końcu już! Wykrzyczał Jacob  
-ty mój drogi zostań taki jaki jesteś, no moze nad językiem popracuj- Fred odpowiedział i nagle zadał Jacobowki uderzenie w brzuch za pomocą nogi.  
Felczynsky odleciał, jednak siła wybuchu jeszcze przyspieszyła jego wybicie w powietrze. Spadł na stromą część lasu. Z racji tego, ze było bardzo stromo mężczyzna zaczął sie niekontrolowanie szybko staczać. Wolał o pomoc, jednak wiedział, ze nikogo tam nie było. Uderzył w drzewo, zatrzymując sie. Nagle wszystko zrobiło sie czarne

2 lata później  
Ktos znowu puka do drzwi przerywając mi pracę...  
-Proszę  
-Witaj agencje, jak ci idzie katalogowanie akt?  
-Mów odrazu czego chcesz.  
Mimo, ze Camil Kusibae był jego szefem nie traktował go nad wyraz lepiej. Było mu to obojętne, kim był jego rozmówca. Nie bez powodu wisiała nad nim niewidzialna etykietka buca  
-Mam dla ciebie sprawę w tereni  
-Nie  
-Nawet nie dokończyłem- odpowiedział Camil  
Po śmierci jego najbliższego przyjaciela Freddiego na służbie, zamknął sie w swoim gabinecie, skazując siebie wedle własnego życzenia na 2 lata przy biurku  
-Nie chce nowej sprawy- odpowiedział  
-Spodziewałem sie tego, jednak mimo wszystko jesteś naszym najlepszym człowiekiem, a w ta sprawę jest zamieszany... nie wiem czy powinnam ci już o tym mowić, ale...  
-tak?  
-Prawdopodobnie jest w to zamieszany Watykan, moze nawet sam papież  
-interesujące, ale odmawiam  
-To już jest rozkaz nie prośba- powiedział Camil stanowczym tonem.  
Agent tylko siedział z znieruchomioną twarzą. Nigdy nie widział takiej stanowczości u szefa, zawsze był podejrzanie miły i same prośby przekonywały innych pracowników do działania  
-Są już jakieś akta?  
-Tak, Bogna ci je przyniesie  
-Kto to do cholery jest Bog...Bo  
-Bog-Na- poprawił go szef  
-Bogna, skąd to imię?!  
-W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ona urodziła sie już w Polsce i musiała walczyć o wizy, a nie już ładnie wszystko załatwione przez rodziców  
-Ale urodziłem sie już w Ameryce-odpowiedział Felczynsky  
-No właśnie, w przeciwieństwie do niej miałeś łatwo na starcie.  
Agent chciał jakoś odpyskować szefowi, jednak zanim to zrobił ten już przekręcił sie na pięcie i wyszedł z jego małego biura.  
Jacob powrócił do korekty i przyporządkowywania akt, gdy jakoś po upływie godziny usłyszał pukanie  
-Proszę-odpowiedział ze stanowczym tonem  
-Mr. Felczynsky? Powiedziała czarnowłosa kobieta  
-Tak  
-Przyniosłam dla pana akta.  
Do biurka podeszła kobieta średniego wzrostu, miała czarne włosy, lekko okrągłe okulary, grafitowa spódnice i bordową koszule w...  
JEŻE?  
-Um d-dziekuje, to wszystko.  
Kobieta posłała do niego niewielki uśmiech. Sprawiła na nim dobre wrażenie, starała sie byc miła, jest tutaj nowa co jest zrozumiane, ale potrzeba jej zdecydowanie więcej śmiałości  
-No to zabierajmy sie do pracy -odpowiedział sam do siebie. Felczynsky spędził nad aktami kilka godzin. Co jakiś czas popijając kawę, przyglądał z zainteresowaniem akta. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, ze został jako jedyny w biurze, no moze nie licząc kilku sprzątaczek. Po oknach spływały strużki wody. Było już bardzo ciemno. Felczynsky poczuł, ze od rana nic nie jadł. Po drodze wstąpił do włoskiej knajpki kupując dwa pudełka spagetti. Na dzisiejszej zmianie był Adalbert. Mimo, ze nie był Wlochem robił najlepszy sos do makaronu jaki istniał w tym układzie słonecznym. Zostawił mu napiwek i pomachał na pożegnanie.  
Po powrocie do mieszkania postanowił obejrzeć dzisiejszy maraton 6 sezonu doctora who na BBC America. Leżał na kanapie jedna ręką zajadając sie spagetti, drugą powolnie głaskał swojego owczarka staroangielskiego - Płotkę za uchem.  
Starał sie skupić na fabule jednak nie potrafił. W jego głowine odbijało sie echem jedno imię z akt...  
Julietta Pismire


	2. England is my city

Cały ranek poczynając od śniadania do odjazdu odbył sie w niepokoju. Cos nie dawało mu spokoju. Jak ma śledzić matkę generalną zakonu, jeśli jest to zakon żeński?   
Dopiero, gdy wyszedł z windy i szedł w korytarzu zobaczył, ze ktos przesiadywał w JEGO biurze.   
Gdy wszedł do swojego gabinetu zobaczył duże kartonowe pudło na swoim biurku i JEGO fotel oraz w nim niewiele wystającą głowę i na niej kilka kosmyków. Odrazu wiedział kto tam siedzi. Kusibae odwrócił sie od ściany w stronę Jacoba.   
-Czego chcesz, co tu robisz i złaź z mojego fotela   
-Spokojniej tygrysie- odpowiedział jego szef co wywołało u Jacoba chęć wymiocin   
-Co to za pudełko?-zapytał pokazując palcem wskazującym lewej ręki na karton   
-Jak ty to sobie wyobrażałeś?   
Jacoba śniadanie chyba naprawdę chce dzisiaj wrócić na zewnątrz   
od już samej myśli.  
W pudełku znajdował sie długi habit z jakiegoś śliskiego, ale delikatnego i miękkiego materiału. W środku był jeszcze mały czepiec, jakieś sznurki pełniące zapewne role paska i szkaplerz.  
Jakub zmieszany patrzył sie na szefa nadal masując miedzy palcami materiał, naprawdę przypadł mu do gustu.   
-Felczynsky na miłość boską, właśnie boską! Jak ty sobie niby wyobrażałeś? Dostac sie po pierwsze do zakonu, po drugie jak byś przekabacił matkę generalną na naszą stone?   
Kusibae miał racje  
Niestety.  
Dzisiaj postarał sie jak najszybciej sprawdzić raporty, przeprowadzić kilka rozmów w tym jedną dyscyplinarną i zagrać rundkę pasjansa. Koło godziny 16 Bogna przyniosła mu zbawczą kawę  
-Cholera ale dobra!  
Felczynsky podniósł głowę z drobnym uśmiechem. Nie wiedział, ze resztki spienionego mleka zostały mu na zaroście tworząc cos na kształt wąsów. Bogna uśmiechnęła się, lekko skłoniła i wyszła z jego gabinetu. Widać cieszyła ją pochwała od dość oschłej jak na pierwszy rzut oka osoby. Dzisiaj miała różową bluzkę z trumną nad piersią i napis nad nią ,,England is my city".  
-Nie wnikam- pomyślał   
Gdy wrócił do domu rzucił wszystko na stolik do kawy, włożył trampki do biegania i wyszedł z Plotką na spacer. Gdy wrócił zjadł kilka pulpecików, które dostał od jego sąsiada Andrzeja. Dziwnie mu sie z oczu patrzyło, a raczej on dziwnie patrzył na niego, ale podziękował, ukłonił sie grzec  
znie i zamknął drzwi przed nosem sąsiada tłumacząc, ze ma dużo pracy do nadrobienia. Nie chciał dzisiaj gości, ma plany, musi sie spakować i przygotować przed jutrem...  
Od śmierci partnera z pracy Jacob nie golił sie wcale. Za dużo to nie dało, ponieważ mimo upływu lat włoski nie miały więcej niż 5 milimetrów długości. Jego ostatnia męska cząstka wyglądu zewnetrznego została ścięta zimnym ostrzem. Odjęło mu to wiele lat   
Teraz znowu wyglądał jak zbuntowana nastoletnia feministka. Przynajmniej jest plus taki, ze przyda mu to sie w wtapianiu w tło. Założył na chwile suknie. Była bardzo lekka i przyjemna. Oplatała jego uda, łydki i ręce. Była luźna co wspomagało mu swobodne poruszanie sie. Zdjął to wszystko, włożył starannie do pudełka, po czym umieścił sie na kanapie obok Płotki i obejrzał 3 odcinki ,,Kaczych opowieści", gdzie miedzy jakoś odcinkiem 2 a 3 zasnął.   
Jutro jest ten dzien


	3. Lmao

Jacob wykonał swój poranny rytuał. Po umyciu, zjedzeniu śniadania i oddaniu Płotki sąsiadowi Andrzejowi (musiał udawać uśmiech, gdy ten puścił do niego oczko), udał sie do pracy. 

Siedziba zakonu znajdowała przy malej plaży. Na jego nieszczęście nie było w pobliżu parkingu, wiec musiał iść w sandałkach jak to na prawdziwą ascetkę przystało. Jedynie habit był na tyle wygodny, ze nie trzeba było na niego narzekać.  
-Japierdole...nie lubię piasku-pomyślał, mrucząc niezadowolony.  
Gdy dotarł na mniejsce zapukał w duże, masywne drzwi prawdopodobnie zarobione z dębu.  
Otworzyła je malutka białowłosa zakonnica. Wyglądała na bardzo miłą i uroczą osobę. Z szyi zwisał jej łańcuszek z krzyżem, a obok naszyjnik z ciastkiem, co wyglądało dość komicznie, ale dodawało jej jeszcze więcej uroku.  
-Czy ty jesteś ta nowa?-zapytała cichutko  
-Z...zgadza sie- odpowiedział zdziwiony Jacob  
-Zapraszam- uchyliła bardziej drzwi i zrobiła charakterystyczny gest, zapraszający do środka  
-Siostra Julietta jest teraz na zebraniu. Miałam ci przekazać, ze chce cie widzieć u siebie o 19, by przeprowadzić rozmowę wstępną.  
Felczynski tylko głośno przełknął tylko ślinę.  
-Tutaj jest twój pokój  
-Dziękuje- odpowiedział  
Gdy wszedł do środka ujrzał mały i skromny pokój. Było drewniane łóżko, stoliczek z wazonem, umywalka, lustro, miska, ręcznik i mała szafa na ubrania.  
Felczynski odetchnął i postanowił zdać już wstępny raport. Dzień przed, tuż pod wieczór dostał SMS od Kusibae, ze ma raporty zdawać Bognie, a ona bedzie przekazywała to dalej. Jak szef kazał tak zrobił. Wykręcił numer do Bogny i po już dwóch impulsach połączenie zostało odebrane.  
-Tutaj Bogna, z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać?  
-Z tej strony Jacob, muszę....  
-AAAA JACOB, No sory, ale nie mogę teraz gadać  
-Hę?  
-Bogna zaczęła cos bełkotać, gdy nagle przerwała, bo ktos w tle zaczął krzyczeć  
-Ej Bodżajna, wiesz że jeże sie masturbują?!!  
-Lmao zadzwoń do Kusibae, jestem zajęta...  
-Do widzenia- odpowiedział jedynie , bo tylko na to było go stać.  
Jacob był bardzo zmieszany bo Bogna wydawała sie podpita, a w tle wydawało mu sie, ze słyszał krzyki żony Kusibae mianowicie Kingé.  
-Wiem, ze jest piątek, ale praca to praca- pomyślał wykręcając następny numer  
-Halo?  
-Przepraszam Felczynski nie mogę rozmawiać, właśnie Kylo bolcuje Rey...  
Felczynski kilka sekund pozostał w ciszy po czym sie rozłączył.  
-Jak nie to nie- pomyślał, rzucił telefon na poduszkę, po czym rozpoczął rozpakowywanie.  
Po jakoś 2 godzinach usłyszał ciche pukanie. Po drugiej stronie drzwi zastal Licore: zakonnice która wcześniej go powitała i zaprosiła.  
-Moze tej pobyt nie będzie taki zły, jeżeli "tubylcy" są tacy mili?-pomyślał  
-Już czas- odpowiedziała posyłając mu malutki uśmiech  
Jacob podążył za nią. Gdy dotarli do dużych stalowych drzwi Licore stanęła tylko obok i czekała na ruch jaki wykona Felczynsky.  
Ten zapukał i usłyszał mocny głos mówiący:  
-Zapraszam  
Jacob przerażony wszedł do środka. Lekko oślepiło go światło, ponieważ siostra siedziała przy biurku tyłem do okien, na których było ustawione setki świec.  
Lekko stłumiony usłyszał tylko:  
-Witaj w Zakonie Świetego Sakroka Samanto...


	4. Chcesz pooglądać moje obrazy?

Kobieta siedziała z ułożonymi rękoma o oparcia masywnego dębowego krzesła, z poduszkami o kolorze krwistego czerwonego. Julietta będąc w jedynie dolej części ubrania, wyglądała inaczej niż na zdjęciach. Odkrywała włosy, co dodawało jej jeszcze więcej uroku. Agent mógł zobaczyć jak zakładając nogę na nogę, habit podwinął się i ukazał kabaretki, które nosiła siostra.  
-Mam na imię Julietta, jestem wyższa rangą jak już słyszałeś, ale traktuj mnie jak zwykłą zakonnice Samanto-odpowiedziała niskim tonem  
Jacob zorientował się, ze był sam na sam z piękną i urodziwą zakonnicą, która wręcz epatowała swoją kobiecością.  
-Wiec co Cię tu sprowadza-zapytała  
-Przyszłe...am tutaj by w jak najlepszych warunkach oddać się Bogu, zbliżyć się do niego i jak najlepiej mu służyć-odpowiedział nerwowo  
-Służyć to ty możesz od dzisiaj mi, a nawet nie pogardzę zbliżeniem-powiedziała uśmiechając się  
Jacob zalał rumieniec. Pokiwał nerwowo głową z nadzieją, ze się zwyczajnie przesłyszał.  
-Pardon?-dopytał  
Julietta jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie położyła palec wskazujący na swoich pełnych ustach, w dość sugestywnym geście, po czym trzy razy zapukała w biurko.  
W pokoju zjawiła się Licore, której na samym początku agent Felczynski nie zauważył. Ocknął się, kiedy poczuł lekkie ukucie. Dziewczyna podejrzliwie uśmiechając się, wzięła go pod ramie i wyprowadziła z pokoju. Felczynski wyglądając zza siebie ujrzał oddalającą się siostrę Juliette, która zaś patrzyła się na niego spod byka i cichutko chichotała.

Ogarnięta go panika, którą można było opisać wszystkimi definicjami. Był ciągnięty przez dużo niższą zakonnice, która o dziwo była bardzo silna. Podejrzliwie silna....  
-Pokaże ci moje obrazy-nagle powiedziała  
Jakob tylko z wymalowanym na twarzy zdziwieniem popatrzył na nią, lecz szok zabrał mu na tę chwilę umiejetność mowy.  
Nim zdążył się wyrwać, nagle znalazł się w dziwnym pokoju, który miał fioletowe ściany z namalowanymi ornamentami. Wszędzie znajdowały się haczyki, z których zwisały różne przyrządy, od biczy, po liny, aż po pasy. Na stole były dokładnie porozkładanie bicze, klepki, kneble, futrzaste kajdanki, pluginy, szpicruty, mankiety, pejcze i jakieś inne świństwa, które były w kolorze pudrowego różu.  
Adrenalina zbyt podskoczyła, przez co zaczął nerwowo się rozglądać. Felczynsky nagle zorientował się, ze ktoś za nim stal. Była to siostra Julietta, która w ręku trzymała klucz. Wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać, a ostatnim obrazem jakim zobaczył, było zdejmowanie skórzanego pasa z haczyka przez Licore. Nagle wszystko ogarnęła czerń i nicość.


End file.
